The Red and the Blue
by Streak the Hedgehog
Summary: When Red and Blue join, what will happen? Sonic and Knuckles may finally realize their feelings for each other... Rating may change.


**The Red and the Blue**

By Streak the Hedgehog

Un-fun legal stuff: I don't own it. I do own a monkey, though. And a hubcap.

I look at him. He looks at me. We've been fighting again. We have our backs turned on each other, arms crossed. I didn't much like him. Sure, he was a good friend and always helping us out, but what was his deal? Why did we always fight like this? I mean… deep down, I liked him. More than anyone should ever know. He didn't seem to like me much, though. Hmph. Knuckles the Echidna. You'll never know. It's not like I ever show my feelings, and in fact I sometimes completely forget about them.

The sun peeked out from behind the mountains behind Knuckles, more to the front of him. If he were to be facing Sonic, they would be behind him. The sun cast a red glow across the valley in which Sonic and Knuckles had been fighting, a cool breeze wafting across the valley and kicking up some sand. Sonic rubbed his eyes and sand got in them. He then turned to Knuckles, smirking. "I'm outta here," he announced. "We're through with this fight. Heh. Until next time." He finished cockily, turning back around and dashing off, leaving Knuckles to continue staring at the sunset. "Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog." Knuckles mumbled, not really caring that he left. He slowly jumped off of the rock they had been fighting on, his feet hitting the sand with a gentle thump, sand dust rising and settling on his shoes as he too, ran off in the same direction Sonic had, back to Station Square.

When Knuckles got back, the moon was nearly in the sky. It wasn't that he was slow, the sun just seemed to have gotten quicker. He looked up at the now starry sky, seeing a hill with Sonic perched on top. He had his legs outstretched in front of him, his hands flat on the grass, serving the purpose to keep him upright. He was also staring at the stars. Knuckles, seeing this, thought he would join Sonic. He didn't know why… he just looked beautiful sitting up there. He shook his head. What was he thinking? He didn't… _like_ Sonic! And he sure as hell wasn't gay. But… it was just something about the way his blue body blended in with the night sky. He walked over and climbed up the hill, sitting down next to Sonic. "Hey there," he said to Sonic. "What're you doing?"

Sonic jumped slightly. He hadn't heard Knuckles come up and he looked around. He saw Knuckles, smiled at him and turned back to the stars. They glowed brightly. The moon glowed brighter then them. But most of all, to Sonic at least, Knuckles glowed the brightest. "Sorry about earlier. We always fight too much." He said, laughing. "What do you see in the stars, Knuckles..?" Knuckles looked up at him, startled by the odd question, stretching out in the same position as Sonic. "I'm… not really sure." He said after a long pause, still looking at Sonic. He turned back to the stars. A light touch was sent to his brain, telling him something was touching his hand lightly. He looked down at his hand to see Sonic's gloved hand on top of his. It felt so warm… he shook his head, yanking his hand away. "What's the deal, Sonic?" he said angrily, growling at him. "What now?" Sonic turned to look at Knuckles, whose eyes were narrowed. "Why was your hand on top of mine? Are you sick or something?" he asked, cringing.

Sonic blinked. Oops, he thought. I let my feelings get the better of me again. "Oh… it was… nothing… sorry." He said quickly, looking into those beautiful violet eyes of his. He really needed to get over this obsession. "I think I'll go to bed." He leaned over, kissing Knuckles softly on the cheek before getting up and turning around, running as he always did back to his house, blushing as the cool night air whipped at his face.

Knuckles blinked, putting his hand up to his cheek. "Sonic the Hedgehog… you bastard…" he uttered as he too got up and walked back to his own home on Angel Island.

A/N: Yes, it was a bit short. It might get longer, if this gets some good reviews. Shall I continue?


End file.
